


Stargazing

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gelphie, Short, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Gelphie drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

“Look, Elphie.” 

Glinda lay on her back on the cool, rain-soaked grass, the warm, familiar weight of Elphaba curled against her side and her beautiful jade-green face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Elphie was long asleep, but Glinda remained awake. She gazed up at the stars, her arm wound tightly around Elphie’s slim waist. 

They had come out stargazing only an half-hour prior, late-night studying for exams turning into a late-night making out session, then Elphaba’s keen eyes noting that the rain clouds from earlier had cleared, making it a perfect night for this activity. 

“There’s Ozma,” Glinda said quietly; though she knew Elphie had little interest in such religious figures, it was the only constellation Glinda knew. 

Elphie wriggled a little in her sleep, trying to get comfortable. She made tiny noises of contentment in the back of her throat, making Glinda’s heart melt.

“Oh, Elphie, you wicked thing, stealing my heart like that,” Glinda whispered, pressing her lips tenderly to the top of Elphie’s head.

Only…

Only it wasn’t. Where was the beautiful ebony-black hair, the warmth of her skin? Glinda’s heart seized.

She opened her eyes. 

Elphie was gone. In her arms, there was only a pillow. 

And in a jar next to her bedside, a single white lily.


End file.
